Totally Spies!
Spanish Title: Tres espías sin límite Italian Title: Totally Spies! - Che Magnifiche Spie Chinese Title: 校園嬌娃 Plot The series centers around the adventures of three teenage girls - Sam, Alex and Clover - who live a double life as spies working for the World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP). The girls are recruited by the organization's leader, Jerry Lewis, to solve crises that arise around the world. Many of their missions involve dealing with disgruntled villains who have been wronged in some form during their past. Several have exacted revenge on the spies by invading their personal lives. The b-stories focus on the girls' daytime jobs as high school students, dealing with relationships, school and Mandy. Sam is the de-facto leader of the group. She is the most intelligent and logical of the group, usually using her vast knowledge to help the girls during their missions, as well as their daily lives. Clover is the girly girl of the group who enjoys shopping, fashion and boys. She is portrayed many times as vain and shallow, putting the most trivial issues above everything else. Despite this, her dexterity and knowledge of pop culture has proved useful in the girls' missions. Alex, being the most athletic of the girls, is very energetic and dexterous. However, she has a tendency to be clumsy and slow at times while being very caring, acting as the glue that holds the girls' friendship together. The girls' leader, Jerry Lewis, is the founder of the World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP). He is very protective of the girls, often times invading their privacy to ensure that they are safe. Despite having a sedentary role in WOOHP's affairs, Jerry has displayed mastery of martial arts when occasionally assisting in the girls' missions. Many of the series recurring characters are involved in Sam, Alex and Clover's personal lives as high school. Mandy, the school's queen bee, is the girls' main antagonist. She is very popular and self-centered, focusing on her appearance, accessories and boys. She is Clover's main rival in high school, later college, as they often compete for the same things. She is usually followed by a posse, which consisted of Caitlin and Dominique (high school), her Southern raised cousin Mindy (season five) who bears similarities to Mandy, and Trent (season six). David is an artsy student who the girls and Mandy are attracted to. He often remains oblivious to the girls affections for them, but remains good friends with them. Arnold is the school's stereotypical nerd who occasionally socializes with the girls and follows Mandy around from time to time. He sometimes acts as an obstacle in the girls' missions. Several other recurring characters in the series are agents of WOOHP who assist the girls in their missions. Britney is introduced as a new recruit in the second season. She embodies the best traits of the three girls and is instantly liked by everyone except Alex, who warms up to her later in the series. Dean is a WOOHP agent who appears in the third season as the girls' trainer, and appears later as head of the organization's gadgets. He is the object of the girls' affection and stands as the only boy that can resist Clover's charm. In season three, WOOHP is revamped with new technology, including G.L.A.D.I.S (Gadget Lending And Distribution Interactive System), a computer system created to assist in gadget handling. She develops a mind of her own, and as a result tends to rebel against Jerry, much to his disdain. She is deactivated in the fifth season because of her attitude. Blaine is introduced in the fifth season as a student at Malibu University , later Clover's love interest, who turns out to be a freelance agent assigned to eliminate Clover. After learning about Clover's true nature, he decides to join WOOHP as an agent and continue his relationship with Clover. Many of the series' villains have been one-offs, which a few occasionally recurring in another episode, an incidence which Michel has been openly receptive to. Season four, however, saw some previous villains playing a more substantial role in the series. Many of these villains include Helga Von Guggen, Tim Scam, Terrence Lewis, Myrna Beesbottom and Boogie Gus. Terrence, whose role was largely expanded in the fourth season, appeared in the last three episodes of the third season, the three part special "Evil Promotion Much". Having a rivalry with his brother Jerry stemming from their childhood, he was the leader of the League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies (LAMOS), group formed by former villains to exact vengeance on the spies and Jerry. Von Guggen, a disgraced fashion designer whose plots revolve around taking over the world with her fashion, has recurred in two episodes before the fourth season. Scam, a petty thief, has recurred in several episodes during the first three seasons. Myrna, a former WOOHP agent and the spies former babysitter, appeared in two episodes of the third season. 'Episode List (Seasons 1 and 2)' 'Episode List (Seasons 3 and 4)' 'Episode List (Seasons 5 and 6)' Movie Airdate: July 22, 2009 The movie begins with Sam, Alex and Clover starting their new lives in Beverly Hills, CA. As each of them were about to cross paths outside a sushi restaurant, nearby WOOHP agents (including Jerry) purposely cause the giant sushi roll above the entrance to break off and chase after them, setting some nearby animals free in the process. The giant sushi roll, with the three girls log rolling on top of it, chases a small pig to the street. The three girls are able to avoid it, save the life of the small pig (which Alex adopts and names "Oinky") and destroy the sushi roll before it causes any damage. After that, Alex, Sam and Clover introduce themselves and this starts their friendship when they later see each other again at their new school, meet the current principal Miss Skrich and their future rival Mandy and Dominique and Catlin. Clover offers her new friends a change of clothes after Mandy sprays them with a chai machine, but they find themselves sucked in through a locker and into one of the offices of WOOHP. It's there that they meet Jerry and fellow WOOHP agent Tad. Jerry reveals that WOOHP had been observing the three of them secretly since childhood, showing videos of each girl, and picking them as prime recruits for the organization. However, the girls are quick to reject the invite and refuse to join. However, they later are "forced" into training after each having traumatic experiences that seemingly relate to WOOHP. They agree to go through training and in 48 hours, complete the training. After training, they are thrown into their first mission when famous celebrities, like rockstar Rob Hearthrob and animal psychologist Peppy Wolfman, have been mysteriously abducted. This also shows how the girls obtained their differently colored uniforms (thanks to a design suggestion by Clover). They first go to Wolfman's building where Alex has Oinky "go hog wild for mommy" as a distraction. They later find that each went through a make over by a mysterious machine called the "Fabulizor", discovered thanks to security footage in Wolfman's office. They later see that everyone at school also had gone through the Fabulizor, having the same look the next day, and Oinky ends up going through the Fabulizor, getting the same make over, as well. This is after nearly being blasted by one of Fabu's minions in a fighter jet while being flown back to school and after nearly avoiding Miss Skritch as they sneak back into school. Tailing Mandy that night, they find that all of those who went through the Fabulizor became hypnotized by a special chip in their cheek bones prior to the make over and Alex spots Oinky in the crowd and grabs onto him, with Sam and Clover grabbing onto Alex as they were abducted to a strange space station out in space. They then meet the mastermind behind the entire affair, Fabu, a runway model who quickly lost fame in five minutes on the runway and was ashamed of not being a part of the crowd during his childhood. The spies accidentally expose themselves and are captured by Fabu's strongest henchmen. He then relates his entire plan, to abduct everyone who went through the Fabulizor and place them inside a special space station which he calls Fabutopia to live out new lives in the posh surroundings, then use a missile to destroy all of Earth, before using his Fabulizor in reverse and give the girls each horrible make overs (Sam gets green skin, Clover grows a unibrow and Alex gets massive pimples). He then sets them to be blasted back to Earth in rockets. But just as he leaves, things get more difficult when Tad meets the girls again while they are still imprisoned and says he will let them fail the mission and stop Fabu himself, taking all the credit and regaining his "favorite agent" status with Jerry. But after a fight with Fabu, Tad is strapped to the missile bound for Earth. The girls manage to escape and, after fixing the Fabulizor's damage to themselves, go after Fabu. They are unable to stop the missile from taking off but hitch a ride as it is rocketing towards Earth with Tad still attached to it. They are able to turn the missile around to destroy the station, surprising the girls since they had no idea of how to stop it earlier and Alex whacks at the control panel with the WOOHP manual. They then are picked up by a surprise appearance from Jerry in one of WOOHP's ships and rescue the kidnapped people from aboard the station (freeing them of the hypnotic trance by destroying Fabu's signal beacon in his staff) and evacuate safely, including Oinky, who Alex thought was never going to make it out in time, only to see him run fast to her, finally reunited with Alex before the missile explodes and destroys the station in a firework finale. They then chase after Fabu's ship, manage to destroy it and catch Fabu and his Sphynx in his escape pod. After the mission, Alex is invited for a session with Wolfman and Clover is offered a date by Rob Hearthrob over the phone. But before that, they later return to school to face punishment from the principal for the "damage" they caused when trying to avoid her earlier on in the movie (thanks to Sam using a laser lip stick to cut an escape hole in the wall earlier). But fortunately, it seems that thanks to WOOHP, they have a new principal, whose name is not revealed, and seemingly does not know about the girls' punishment and gives Sam high praise. Miss Skritch had been transferred to another school in Antarctica in an igloo, Fabu, his henchmen and Tad are later imprisoned and set for punishment by WOOHP and everyone who was rescued from aboard Fabu's space station have their minds erased (including Mandy). But just after the girls celebrate getting even with Mandy for the last time, courtesy of one of WOOHP's gadgets, they are sucked away to another mission. The girls are quick to bring up personal appointments, but soon find themselves running from a WOOHP jet as it prepares to suck them aboard. But the girls are ready for their mission as they change into their spy uniforms and exclaim their friendship as the movie ends. Picture Gallery Video Gallery 'Openings' 'Endings' Category:Cartoon Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Totally Spies Page Category:French Cartoon Category:Canadian Cartoon